Creep
by Jerdynn
Summary: *REWRITTEN*Teagan Kirk is a new kid at Bullworth Academy and all is well until one night out a little too late getting dinner makes her life a little crappier than before AU, brief Lola x Johnny and OC x Johnny in later chapters LEAVE A REVIEW IM VERY LONELY
1. New Girl with new Headaches

**authors note:first posted fanfic (no beta-reader don't kill me) although I am very familiar with the Bully\Canis Canem edit universe- I have never been good with introducing my OCs in a manner that doesn't have me going on and on and on**

**I do not own Bully or any of its characters, just my crappy Ocs , Enjoy!**

****upd8 i kinda hate looking at this now, and i have no idea where tf i was going with the story,but i'm gonna go back over this as best i can until i decide what to do. (Also cursing will happen a lot bc im not a writer by any means and my vocab isn't that wide)**

**()()() indicates a time skip or a change in POV**

* * *

Teagan Kirk never thought her junior year of highschool would start in a place like this-some prissy boarding school that looked like it was straight out of one of those telenovelas her latina friends would force her to watch. And even with all of the horrible things she heard and tried to tell her parents about this school she was still shipped off a few states over to the infamous school by the name of Bullworth Academy.

Her uncle had dropped her off a few minutes ago with her bags at the front entrance and had called ahead for someone to let her in. Currently,Teagan was cross-legged on her footlocker and picking at her nails,bored out of her mind.

"Ahhh Ms. Kirk, there you are." What the fuck? Tegan sprang up from her position, grabbing her things and glaring at the woman for scaring her shitless.

"I am Ms. Danvers, and I will be escorting you to the main hall this morning. I would love to inform you that we here at Bullworth Academy have been graciously awaiting for your arrival since we recieved your lett-" Teagan opened her mouth, hoping to correct her that was her first mistake, but before she could say much more the gates were open and Ms Danvers was ushering her inside.

"Come along child, Dr Crabblesnitch can't wait for you too long, he is a busy man." Danvers crooned, cupping her chest. Teagan wrinkled her nose as she noticed how Ms Danvers' body had visibly relaxed after she had moaned his name out so shamelessly.

"So, uh, I'm guessing this Crabblesnitch is the headmaster here?" Teagan asked hesitantly,lagging behind the woman taking such unecessarily long strides in her heels while she slaved along with her bags. They were about halfway to the courtyard by now.

Ms Danvers seemed shocked that she would even ask that he was, raising a hand to her chest again"Yes! Why, he's the best there has ever been!"

Teagan tried not to notice how much taller the other students meandering around campus were then her when she passed. As they approached the stairs, a group of rowdy boys in disheveled shirts gathered in a stampede charged down the stairs, knocking Teagan to the ground.

"HEY!" she shouted, raising a fist, one with blonde hair messier than his shirt turned to look at her. "Why don't get'cha eyes checked you fu-"

Ms Danvers clapped a hand over her mouth none too lightly."Ms Kirk! We will have none of your foul language so you best drop that sour attitude now!"Teagan whipped her head out of her grasp and gathered her bags heatedly. The boys that had nearly trampled her laughed, whooping and hollering variations "pipsqueak" and "short stuff" as she and Ms. Danvers and entered the building.

()()()

"Ms. Kirk, your conduct record is nearly as clean as mine was when I was your age!" Dr Crabblesnitch preached from behind her, as he had been for a few minutes now. Teagan rolls her eyes from her position in one of the comfy chairs positioned in front of his desk, 'Not exactly something to be proud of,jackass.' But she knew what he was going for when he made a sound as if he had just stuck his finger in a fire."Except for these few offenses."

_'There it is.'_Teagan knew exactly what he was talking about, the multiple of times she was caught stealing from other students throughout middle school and her earlier years of highschool.

"Tut, tut Ms Kirk! You will have a lot of trouble here if you haven't got your act together by the time you are released into these halls!"

Teagan hung her head down in boredom, staring boredly her twiddling fingers .Dr Crabblesnitch seemed to take this as an act of submission, firmly planting his callused hand on her shoulder."I'm trusting you Ms Kirk, I don't want to see you in this office unless it is to receive some prestigious award for your athletic achievements."

"Yes sir,"she says, feigning shame in her voice before walking out of the office, past Ms Danvers, and out of the main building towards the girls dorm.

()()()

Within the week,she was all settled in. She signed up for almost every sports team available to girls in town (community and school wise), got a decent roommate, a... nice girl named Christy, made a few friends, and even started working part time at her uncle's market.

Teagan was currently playing a game made up between her and Christy, where one of them(ahem-Christy) would point out someone in the room and the other(Teagan) had to tell whether or not she'd date them and why. (The game was mostly Christy's idea,though)

"Okay...So what about him?" Christy points over to a student standing at the cafeteria entrance with who appears to be Gary Smith, a boy she had warned her about when she was showing her around Bullworth. Teagan scrunches up her fac, letting out a soft 'eh' around a mouthful of apple.

"He looks forty." She continues,chewing. "But maybe. He's not that tall, so it kinda balances out."

Her friend stares for a moment, watching Gary gesture lazily to their table with his usual smug expression before she turns around and starts the game again."Okay, but what about Juri?

()()()

Hours later, Teagan is running around the football field, preferring not to cheer and be leered at by the pervy gym teacher watching her and all of the other girls. A short thwack sounding from behind her makes her jump mid stride and she turns to see that the boy was running behind her is no longer running, but now face down in the grass.

'Okay…' Teagan thinks, '_I should be safe for the time being_, 'cause I haven't fucked with anyone recently...right?' But she does cautiously speed up a bit when she hears the Smith boy cheer from the bleachers. On her second lap around the field, she sees that same boy from earlier perched in one of the trees lining the field with a slingshot, and Smith still cackling from the bleachers. She quickly finishes her final lap and goes to one of the benches to fish a sports drink out of her duffel bag, not turning her back to the tree sniper while she finished off her drink. She drops her guard when she turns to throw the bottle in the trash can behind her.

Teagan nearly bashes her head on the plastic roof of the trash can when something very small and fast smashes into th center of her back. She whips around to see the boy in the tree frozen on the spot,weapon still aimed her way. In her anger, Teagan grabs the first thing closest to her that wasn't nailed down-a sizeable rock-and lobs it straight at the his head. Her vision wasn't clear with how angry she was but she could tell she hit him because there was the loud thump of the thuggish boy hitting the ground and Smith's maniacal laughter got louder. "Serve you right ,shithole!" Mr Burton turns from the sidelines to survey the situation, but turns around when he notices that none of his players were involved.

Teagan, pissed that he didn't do anything, very loudly complained about the treatment and how she was going to write to her father about how she was treated around here, and that seemed to be enough incentive for him to go sprinting after the troublemakers.

Teagan snickered, grabbing her bags and heading off campus for dinner.

()()()

'New Coventry' Teagan mentally scolded herself.'Why did you choose New Coventry of all places?'

Teagan started walking faster down the nearly pitch black street, clutching her fast food closer to her under her letterman as the street _finally _came on. She winced as she spotted some troubled looking kids from school in leather jackets further down the street, smoking and drinking.'shitpleasedontnoticemeijustwanttogohomeandeat' "Hey short stuff!" 'FUCK. Norton Williams? That was his name? Maybe if I pretended to be friends with one I'd be off the hook? No,dumbass, you haven't talked to a single one of them in your life.' So she just hung her head low as she passed under a streetlight. And then the catcalls began. Teagan cursed again, this time under her breath. Growing up with a brother like hers she had been taught not to get snippy when you're on the recieving end of this-thats how you become a statistic-but she just couldn't help the blood boiling in her veins as she listened to the stupid shit they were spewing while she passed. So she did the smart, ladylike thing and gave them the finger over her shoulder.

"Hold on- who does this tramp think she is?" an obviously drunk female slurred out from behind her. "A simple girl with simple wants and needs,one of them being needing to get home and eat before she wants to shove her enire foot up your ass." Teagan spat, continuing to walk. A chorus came from the group tiredly discouraging the girl now persuing her,apparently. Teagan turned to see what the girl had planned only to be greeted with a harsh slap to the face.

Teagan harshly snatched the back of the girl's short hair and slammed her face against her knee and then punching her in the gut- multiple times."Stop it she can't fight none!" But those words fell onto deaf ears as she hit her again and was just about to push her down when a pair of leather clad arms secured her arms behind her back and she was pulled away,heaving from the intoxicated girl weeping on the sidewalk.

"Get-offa-me!"She struggled to speak in between breaths to in whoever was holding her back.

The girl was pulled up from the sidewalk, but Teagan didn't get to see much more because then her vision was blocked by the very pissed off face of Johnny Vincent, that was a name she definitely knew. Teagan flinched because he looked just about ready to knock her silly.

But before he could do anything,a bright light and a shout came from the righ and everyone bolted. "WHAT ARE YOU ALL DOING OUT PAST CURFEW!" Another officer came from behind and slapped on a pair of cuffs around her wrists, as the first bolted down the street after Johnny and company.

Teagan tried not to complain as she hit her head being shoved into the back of a very dusty police cruiser.

()()()

"He isn't going to answer y'know."Teagan mumbled, supporting her head on the back of the plastic chair she had been forced to sit in. The police officer scrolling through something on a computer screen with her other hand ready to dial stopped to look over at her. "I'm not calling your father, Ms. Kirk."

Teagan studied her for a moment, trying to figure out who she might be talking about before she remembered who is in her files and nearly falls out of her seat in panic."Oh nonononono, Officer! You can't call my auntie! She'll kill me if she finds out I was caught out past curfew!"

Just then, the same officer who barreled past her to catch the other kids walked in the door hauling Johnny Vincent behind him. Teagan avoided his glare and tried to sink further into the chair she had just sprung out of. "Chased this one the whole way to Blue Skies and found him tagging some poor kids apartment."The new police officer spat sternly, shoving Johnny down into the seat next to her.

Teagan scooted as far away as she could in her chair to get away from him and Johnny smiles menacingly. The officer that had been about to get her into deep shit had noticed the exchange and abruptly stands, grabbing the jacket that she had hung over his seat."Well I'm just about done with this one, gonna go ahead and bring her back." She gives her a sly smile as he walks towards the door and puts on the jacket while she awkwardly scoots back the chair and she tries not to smile."Drive safe Williams."the other officer calls as they both walk out.

"Officer Williams, huh?"she says into the cold summer night air,pushing her squished barely warm dinner further into her side. She nods, leading her over to the street to unlock the police cruiser."Do you have a son, by any chance?"

"Yeah, you know him?" She answerss casually, as if Teagan didn't almost just shit her pants right in of her moments ago.

"Norton? Yeah, almost got pummeled by him and his buddies before you showed up."she nearly stumbles over to the back seat with giddiness that she felt from being so petty.

She hummed in confirmation and mumbled something along the lines of "gonna beat his ass"as she climbed in and starts the car. Teagan giggles and looks out the window as escorts her back to the school.

()()()

"Don't do this kid! You're gonna ruin your life!" Teagan rolls her eyes as the cruiser pulls away, jogging over to the girls dorm as to not get caught by roaming prefects.

As soon as she strolls through the door Ms Peabody, the Home Economics teacher, is on her in a flash with too many quesions."Where have you been young lady? Do you know what time it is? What were you thinking?"

Teagan sleepily answers as little questions as she can get away with before sealing herself in her dorm,Christy long asleep. She collapses on her bed,exhausted, and is out like a light.

* * *

**authors note: that's it can I be dead now? This seemed like a good idea at the time but now I'm kinda dead inside. Anyways hoped you like it because I maybe kinda did more to come if at least one person wants me to:)**

**edit:someone tell me if u want me to continue editing or to stop cursing bc i know it squicks some people out **


	2. Almost Dead but Not Quite

**disclamer:I do not own Bully\Canis canem edit or its chatacters, just Teagan**

**Edit**i am dead serious when i say i have no idea where i was going with the story so i apologize in advance**

* * *

"Hey Teeeeaaaags get uuuup."Teagan furrows her brows,burig her face further into her duvet."Whaat?"she groans back. "You're gonna be late to first period~" Teagan immediately jumps up, dressing in a hurry zooming around the room. "Wow, I didn't even know you could move that fast."

Teagan struggles to pull on her socks."I did a lot of relays over in Michigan,"she explains, shoving on a shoe."It doesn't matter-now c'mon!" And she's gone.

Christy sits there by her bed, dumbfounded for a moment, before rushing after the athletic girl rushing down the hall.

()()()

Teagan sprints down the hall and into her class just as the bell rings, armed to the teeth (literally) with pencils, paper, and whatever else she had managed to stuff into her backpack before she left home.

"Aah Ms Kirk, 'm glad to see our new student has arrived on time," Mr Galloway drunkenly greets her as she rushes over to her desk.

The class goes pretty smoothly after that, Teagan copies the work of the girl in front of her when she can,filling in the blanks herself. Teagan checked her schedule, seeing one of the few classes she wasnt going to be looking forward to this semester due to her classmates, third year Shop.

She followed the map printed on the back of her schedule, ending up just outside of a junky looking path that was filled with the students dressed the same as the ones she had met last night,Teagan took a deep breath before lughtly jogging through the open door of the classroom.

The teacher tinkering with a radio at his desk jumped slightly in response to her abrupt entrance, but Teagan pretended not to notice -something that should become a habit- and rushed over to an unoccupied chair and waited for instructions.

Eventually others upperclassmen crowded into the large concrete room sophomores and seniors alike, and class began.

The teacher, Neil, explained to her that since she was late into the school year, she would have to work with a partner, a partner who was currently running late, so he told her to sit tight.

In the meantime, Teagan leaned against the brick wall a few feet behind her car, bouncing a rubber ball off of the passenger window while she waited.

The metal door on the other side of the room opened, revealing the same boy from last night, Johnny Vincent, strolling on in like he wasnt just canoodling behind a dumpster.

'Why can't have one good day here?' Teagan slid down the wall to the floor,groaning and pressing her hands to her face. Regretting her life completely, Teagan continued to pretend she wasnt. "Hey."an irritated voice spat."You gonna help me with this or not?" Nudging the toolbox in the general direction of the voice with her food. "I'm gonna need more than that y'know, you gotta hold the jack ya' knothead."

She honestly couldn't tell if he was joking, or genuinely didn't recognize her.

Teagan cautiously helped him over the class period handing him what he needed when he did and holding the jack locked.

Teagan left class very confused and very scared for her life. Hadn't she gotten him arrested last night? And tried to murder his girlfriend? She nearly sprinted out the door when the bell rang.

()()()

At lunch Teagan kept sending worried looks over to the greasers loitering against the wall a few feet away.

Christy noticed her anxiousness and asked her what was up, Teagan explained her situation and Christy listened attentively. "You said most of them sounded drunk?" Teagan nodded. "They're probably hungover and don't remember. As for you beating Lola's ass, high five-she's a slut."

Teagan rolled her eyes at her friend before high-fiving her, spending the rest of the lunch period playing Christy's new game. Teagan had a free period next so she decided she'd relax in one of the little grassy areas with broken fences leading to each of the dorms.

As she made her way out of the school, she was still surprised to make her way past the greasers with no confrontation. Teagan decided to climb in on the side closest to the girls dorms and when she finally got situated, pulled out a textbook to study while she waited. She heard footsteps approaching, but decided to mind her own buisness and continued reading about The Battle of Trenton.

A large hand shot out and dragged her roughly out of the little area, making her bang her head on the pavement. Teagan struggles to get up, but then there's a flash of orange and pain in her head and then darkness.

()()()

Teagan wakes up with a pounding headache in a cot with the curtain haphazardly drawn. But judging by the medical posters she can see through the space between the thin fabric,that she must be in a clinic of some sort. Swinging her legs over the low bed, Teagan is starlted once more-she really needs to pay more attention-by the curtain swinging open,bringing a blinding light along with it.

"Oh, you're awake."the voice addressing her didn't seem to happy about that in the slightest."Here."a wrinkled hand holding a couple of pills was thrust in front of her face.

She raised her dominant arm-her left- to find it trapped in a sling against her chest. "Oh quit being a baby and take it."the aggressive nurse shoved the pills into her mouth and Teagan shuddered as the bitter taste seeped into her tongue before she swallowed them all down.

The nurse wheezed as she shuffled back over to her desk and sat down. "Dr Crab-whatever wanted to see you in his office ASAP, so move it sister, I've got paperwork to fill."

Teagan blinked in confusion at her situation before she pulled herself up from the lumpy school mattress.

()()()

"Dr Crabblesnitch, the Kirk girl is here to see you."Ms Danvers called without looking up as soon as Teagan entered her office

"Let her in." He boomed from the other room over muffled..crying?

Teagan let out a long sigh,'Great, another headache' she really didn't need someone else bullshitting her out of another school.

"Sir?" She asked, standing in open doorway, mindful of the sling.

"Close the door."

* * *

author's note: Short chapter AND a cliffhanger?! Blasphemy! I just figured since this is a new story and I'm kind of late with joining the Bully\CCE fanfiction world, I figured I should get into the actual storyline ASAP. Hopefully, you've enjoyed this chapter, I welcome reviews (lord knows I need them) and any other form of critiques. More chapters to come soon! (and hopefully not as short next time)

Edit**what the fuck was i doing?what tf where the delinquents doing on campus?how does teagan not have brain damage?also her arm is broken what the fuck?why did the nurse give teagan pills i dont think school nurses can do that?im confused too? Hopefully we find out in the next edit of this shitshow


	3. Living Arrangements & Terrible Judgement

**authors note: OOOH! New Update! Sorry for the delay, I've been without proper Wifi for a few days, but hopefully the next chapter will be written and published a little bit faster this time.**

Getting a little bit of Johnny's POV this chapter, hope he's not too OOC.  
**Edit:why did i try to sound literate in the a/n also i lied two years 2 JOHNNY IS SUPER OCC THIRD TIME EDITING WML**  
**Disclaimer: I do not own Bully/CCE, **

* * *

Teagan ,albeit hesitantly, walks over and sits down, still not seeing anyone crying, but she understands what was going on when the sound cuts off, and Dr Crabblesnitch turns off a tape recorder sitting on his desk.

'He's trying to scare the shit out of kids coming in, what a dick.'

"Ms Kirk, do you know why you're here?"he asks, strangely calm. She shifts nervously under his stare.

"Actually I was hoping you would." She attempts to press him in the least disrespectful way she could manage.

Dr Crabblesnitch stands up, tracing his fingers across his desk over the multitude of papers scattered so slowly Teagan is surprised he didn't get a paper cut.

He strides around the room for a bit, hands behind his back, before speaking. "You are here, because your recent mishap with a currently unidentified party has caused your uncle to withdraw you from in school housing to live with him in Bullworth Vale to continue your studies."

Teagan had one little problem with this."So that's the situation? First month here and I have to leave because I was jumped?"she complains.

Dr Crabblesnitch sends her a pointed look," You forget your place Ms Kirk, your uncle has requested your withdrawal be-"

Teagan stands,"Because your school doesn't have the proper security to prevent an 'unidentified party' from making it onto school grounds?"

"Your disrespect and general disdain for authority because of another's decision is unacceptable, and has earned you a month's worth of detention in turn. I've been told someone will be here in a few hours to pick you up, so I suggest you get to packing. Good day Ms Kirk, I hope the next time we meet you will have your act together."

Teagan stormed her way out of his office, scaring poor Pedro half to death in the waiting area. The same bully from her first day tripped her as she walked out into the hallway. "Watch it, dillweed." He said,whooping and high-fiving his buddies as he continued down the hall.

Teagan with her bad habit of throwing things when she was upset, snatched a textbook from a passing student and chucked it at his turned back. He turned around to an empty corridor, her fuming form already out the front entrance."Oh she's gonna get it."

Teagan was slightly confused when she approached the girls dorm to see the boy she had hit out of the tree days ago walkout. He brushed shoulders with her as he passed "Watch it jerk-off." She hears his footsteps stopping for a moment before he mumbled a 'whatever' and walked away.

As soon as she was inside Teagan sprinted up the stairs, packing as fast as possible as to not have a confrontation with Christy when she returned from her evening classes.

Teagan had decided once she had gotten back with her uncle that she'd give him an earful, but, strangely it wasn't good ol' Uncle Oh to pick her up, it was her brother, Sean, in his beat up station wagon.

She looks at him with an arched eyebrow as he rolls down the window. "Look, Uncle Oh had some errands to do, just get in."

It takes her a while to shove all of her bags in the back before she sits up front. Sean glances over and notices the sling on her arm, and Teagan doesn't really mind when he does.

"What happened, Tea'?" He says casually, driving down the long stretch of road. "Got jumped by some kids. But hey, you should actually see the other guy! No really you should, I have no idea what he evens looks like."

Sean gives a 'hmph', continuing to drive. "Thought I taught you better T."

"I don't even know why you would let them send me here in the first place."she mumbled dejectedly, leaning on her fist and staring out the window.

Sean looks over at her, opening and closing his mouth to say something, but decided against it,sighing and turning back to the road.

Johnny's POV

Johnny Vincent had never really cared much for new kids or what they did as long as it didn't affect him in any way. But, in his opinion, nowadays there were too many new faces around. A new batch of eighth graders every year he could handle, but he didn't need some bite-sized bitch beating on his girl and some Jimmy kid he was hearing too much about hanging around.

He was currently pacing about the vacant area around the shop building, killing time before class ended. Lola was there with him, taking a drag against one of the scrap cars around the lot."Johnny, its fine, I took care of her, come over here."

The self acclaimed greaser king rolled his eyes, Lola had been going on about that night ever since it happened, about how she was gonna take care of her, like he wasnt already planning on it.

Footsteps approaching from around the corner made him move to run in the opposite direction, but it was too late, and the prefect snatches Johnny by the back of his jacket, nearly getting Lola too, but she scurries off around the corner."You're coming with me Vincent."

Johnny taps one leather shoe on the hardwood floor of Ms Danvers office, this was his sixth time this week getting caught out of class, and he was sure that he wouldn't hear the last of it from his mother. He smacks his teeth , glancing around the room.

He was the only student in the office besides some eighth grader who probably needed knew sheets or something, Johnny huffs indignantly, leaning back in his seat and closing his eyes, drifting into a brief sleep.

Then the violent slam of a door nearly made him bang his head on the wall he was leaning on. Johnny opened his eyes to see the same girl from that night. She was bruised all over with a busted lip and a cast, and Johnny wondered who or what the hell could do that to a girl who slammed his girl around without breaking a sweat.

"Ms Kirk!" the secretary screeches, standing up from her desk. The girl doesn't stop, and Johnny sees her nearly knock a dudes head off before she's out of sight.

Johnny sits back in his chair tapping his fingers on his legs as he leans further back, if that was what Lola thought 'taking care of someone' meant, then he wouldn't complain.

* * *

**authors note:I don't really know how I feel about this chapter, but i hope you like it.**

As always, don't forget to leave a review, thank you for reading

**Edit: same as before. If you're reading this, and want me to continue,leave a review saying so**


	4. Dying a little more inside

**Don't mean to disappoint, but this chapter is a bit more filler than anything,because i felt like i was trying to move a little fast, and tbh i wasn't that motivated bc i've only gotten one new favorite and review since i picked this back up,so i'm not that motivated to keep going. (also that the first chapter has more views than both chapters after combined)((also canon divergence is gonna happen a lot in this)) BUT WHATEVER YOU GET TO KINDA MEET TEAGANS ALMOST GIRLFRIENDS SO THAT'S COOL ((where the heck did line breaks go tho))**

"You're telling me you got your arm broken and almost _died_ on school grounds and you're supposed to _not _tell anyone else you know about this?"

Teagan gives a noncommittal shrug and tosses another chip into her mouth. She was currently in a threeway video conference with her two best girlfriends from back home, Pennelli and Omari.

Pennelli is a year younger than the two other girls but that didn't stop her from quickly befriending them both and unfortunately falling for Omari's 'bad girl' vibe. She's the one currently trying to start a war with is, as far as Teagan knows, a dropout somewhat older than them both, and may or not be gang affiliated, but she's pretty cool with them both, though a little abrasive when she does open her mouth. Before Teagan was booted off to Bullworth the three had become close, but apparently a little too close for her Father's liking, because now she was here, and they were now almost a thousand miles away.

"Basically. I'm living off-campus with Oh now, but I dont see how that would keep me safer than I was I can just get my brains beat in at five am. On Sean's bike. In the dark." Teagan runs her hands through her unnecessarily long hair and sighs.

"Do you think it could've been hot grandpa?""What the fuck?!" The both look at Pennelli incredulously while she rolls her eyes. "That forty year old you saw in the cafe? Or maybe that kid you saw him with."

Teagan pondered the idea_. "_Maybe, but I'm gonna heal up first before I try to cave in his asshole."

"It could be that girl you tried to murder. Isn't her boyfriend ?"Omari pipes in. '_Even worse'_.

"WELL FUCK."

"_GO TO SLEEP BEFORE I MAKE U MIJA-" _a muffled voice calls and Pennelli whips around to her door. "_Oh shit-_sorry T, I gotta go_." _And her video cuts off seconds later.

"_..._So do you guys plan on visiting for the holidays?"

"I don't know- theres a lot happening right Sean gonna be there?"Omari scooches a little closer to the screen like she just told a secret."Oh, you just wanna come so you can fuck my brother." Teagan states smugly. "I mean at your last birthday he did offer to e-" Teagan pushes her laptop off her lap and leans over the back of the couch. "HEY SEAN OMARI WAN-" "UHMM NO THANKS ASSHOLE." And just like that Omari is gone too. Teagan checks to see if Christy is awake before signing off and closing her computer.

()()()

While Teagan was recovering, her uncle thought it would be good idea for her to socialize….by covering his shift at Yum Yum Market on Bullworth Vale, while he got to handle legal stuff with the headmaster.

When 'hot grandpa' comes in and asks for the order meant for the Bullworth cafeteria lady, Teagan is ready for death. "What are you, her errand boy?"

"Look, I don't want to argue right now, so could you just give me the damn meat." Teagan purses her lips so she doesn't laugh right in his face. "Tell me your name."

Hot Grandpa steps a little closer to the counter. "Why do you gotta know?" She rolls her eyes "Chill out,dude. I gotta put your name down for order pickup." So are you gonna tell me or not?"

"Jimmy." Teagan stretches her free arm across the counter,and he shakes it. "Teagan, now take your meat and get out, it expires at midnight."

()()()

Teagan decided since she had some free time she would go see Movie: The Sequel for shits and giggles. Her little trip got a whole lot sweeter when she sees lola in line with not one not two but three dudes. "ho-ho-holy shit." She turns back around the corner to not be spotted and quickly snaps a picture on her Nokia. "_Blackmail~" _Teagan shudders when she realizes she's channeling Omari and it's time to stop_._

She decides she should mind her own business now and just get in line for her ticket and having a grand ole time listening to Lola wrap these losers around her finger until she hears a stuffy huff from behind her. And another. And another. "Uh, Can I help you?" Teagan half pivots to look at the tall girl in aquaberry blue pouting behind her,and raises an eyebrow.

"Yes, actually. You look like you're of the working class. I need some work done."

Teagan blinks at her uppity attitude. "Excuse me?"

"I am a princess! And I need things done for me!" She wails, stomping her foot. That's when Teagan spots Jimmy passing and points him out to her. "Look! I think he helps people! Go to him!" When the girls attention is turned away from her,Teagan bolts back around the street corner, leaning against the wall and catching her breath.

'_What the hell.'_

()()()

Teagan knew her work was gonna suck a whole lot more than she prepared for when Officer Williams comes into the market looking to buy some halloween candy for the station and catches her out of her sling and having the time of her life air guitaring along with the radio on the counter.

"What the hell are you doing outta class, Kirk?"

Teagan slips and bangs her bony ass on the counter. "WHY DOES EVERYONE LIKE TO SCARE ME F-_HECK" _she painfully exclaims, mindful of the respected adult, before gracelessly rolling off the counter."I'm injured and I don't wanna go to school, and Stan was too busy to cover for my uncle-so I'm stuck here."

"Uh huh." Williams leans on over the counter, unimpressed. "You should be in class,ma'am. None of your absences are being excused so I'm just gonna take this _free chocolate _and pretend that you promised to go back to school tomorrow."

Teagan remains on the floor until she realizes what just really happened.

"Did I just get fucking robbed by an _officer of the law_?"

()()()

"Halloween isn't until next Tuesday? Why are u wearing ur mask?" Teagan looks up tiredly at Trent, munching on her granola bar. "What's that supposed to mean you _racist fuck."_

"H-hey man I'm not racist! You're racist for calling me racist, HA!" he turns to the dark skinned boy standing behind him for a high five, but his friend just walks away, shaking his head. He looks back to Teagan angry and confused and she crunches again, smiling and waving him away with her casted arm ."toodles"

When the bell rings teagan drags her munchkin ass over to the auto shop and keeps her head down so she doesn't piss someone off and end up dead again. When she enters, Johnny, unsurprisingly, isn't there yet, but she's sure he'll turn up eventually, with her luck. So, to pass the time, she lays back in the front seat for a nap.

Until he bangs on the window above her head and she almost cracks her cast on the wheel. "_OooohshitIhateeverything_." Teagan clenches her teethand hisses. Dragging herself back out through the open door near at her feet,still clutching her casted arm. "Get up!" he nudges her with his boot.

She shakily stands and supports herself on the side mirror. "What do you want?" Teagan spits.

"I'm not in the mood for you to be a lazy shit today,this time, you're doing all the work." Johnny pushes her out of the way and sits back in the passenger seat, and pulls out a cigarette, as if Neil wasn't sitting a few feet away. "And who said I was?"

Johnny stops fiddling with his lighter and pointedly glares at her, freezing her on the spot. "I did, you got a problem with that?"

She stiffens a little more, stomping over to the hood and dramatically swinging it open. There wasn't much she could do with one functioning arm, but what she did fiddle with she made sure she found some way to do it in the most unenthusiastic and sarcastic way.

For the next half hour, she sent him simpering looks through the windshield when she walked over the toolbox. When she stops to wipe her sweat,she gets an idea.

An evil, petty, something that would make Pennelli furious if she found out idea.

"Hey Johnny?" She calls smugly during a break in the screech of machinery. "What."Teagan barely contains herself with the next line. "That Lola girl is yours right?"

Johnny pulls himself out of the car, somehow a little more hostile than before."Yeah. What about her?"

She doesn't even have to turn before he sees the screen and loses his mind. "_GOD-DAMNIT!"_ he deafeningly shouts, shattering a decrepit headlight with his boot. Suddenly, he whirls on her, wagging a finger in her face. "Ya'know I thought after the first time I caught her she was done. But this really takes the cake!" He backs her slowly into the wall, and Teagan reaches nervously for a low-hanging wrench.

"Johnny!" They both whip their heads around to see a short male with a messy pompadour watching Johnny."You need to calm down man. _Look." _Johnny turns back to see how short of breath and ghostly pale Teagan is. "Oh shit-uh" he backs up, and before he can say a word, hes pushed out of the way and shes out the door.

**Haha i kinda lied. also Penneli and Omari are gonna show up more later if i end up writing. Again, PLEASE LEAVE A REVIEW IF YOU ENJOY THIS SHITSHOW AND WANT IT TO CONTINUE ALONG WITH SOME CONSTRUCTIVE CRITICISM. kthanksbye (((((((:**


	5. authors noteupd8

just a quick authors note in reply to the person too lazy to login leaving reviews, tysm for reading and liking my self indulgent kinda mary sueish fic. I have maybe ⅓ of the next chapter written, which is the halloween chapter. Same as last time i'm not really that motivated bc there's at least 30 people reading this story?but i cant tell if they like it or want it to continue or not. Besides the one person leaving reviews. I appreciate all of you but fr you need to give me something to work with, i would move to wattpad for attention/active readers if i wasnt so sure that everyone over there wasnt even alive when cce was popular now im kinda rambling. Anyways leave reviews!so i know!that im not just talking to myself!i dont bite i swear!


End file.
